


Muffins and Hugs

by myme2827



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Lo is a sweetheart, an abundant use of the nickname 'muffin', author doesn't know how to tag, inspired by a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myme2827/pseuds/myme2827
Summary: Logan has only hugged Patton five times durring their entire freindship. Patton is okay with that.-Basically the five times Logan hugged Patton and the times he didn't have to.





	Muffins and Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was a Valentine's Day gift for a friend of mine that although I had already shown her, I kept forgeting to post. So, here you go! An overly rushed gift for a friend based heavily on said friend.

Patton and Logan had a very interesting relationship. While Patton was excitable, emotional and affectionate, Logan was calm, collected are very rarely showed affection in conventional means.

So while it shocked quite a few that they were friends, it shocked no one that Patton initiated most physical contact. Infact, while Patton hugged his friends as a form of simple greeting, to the point of the hugs being almost forgetable, while Patton could distinctly remember the five times he was hugged by the adorable nerd and why.

One.  
To keep him still.

It was gym class, which was easily enough said, the two both dreaded physical education, though Patton always put in effort. However, The much more emotional friend had the tendency to get anxious or nervous durring gym, and as Virgil, the only one of their friend group that could really help him was in another class, Patton had to cope the only way Patton could, toying with his hands and hopping slightly.

Logan sighed, trying to listen to the teacher's booming voice while watching his friend try to calm himself. The nerd swallowed his pride and pulled the emotional friend into a hug, tugging him closer to the folded up bleachers where their fellow students were situated. 

"Aw, does this mean Lo loves me?" Patton asked, his voice teasing as he patted his short friend's head.

"No." Logan dropped his arms, stepping back.

Two.  
He was was bored.

It had been a long day at school and the bell had yet to ring. Patton was clutching his books tightly, standing not too far from his cute little nerd-muffin of a friend as he weaved inbetween desks to stare out the window, what Logan looking at, Patton wasn't sure. 

The next thing the emotional student knew was that there was arms around him. He let out an amused giggle at who it was. 

"Quick! Someone take a photo!" He said, barely managing to contain his shriek. "The little muffin does love me!"

Logan rolled his eyes at the nickname he carried due to his height, letting go of his friend. "No."

Three.  
Patton said something cute.

It was a slow lunch period, Logan and Patton on their phones. The former was most likely looking up horoscoes, despite not fully believing in them, and the latter was most likely scrolling through pictures of puppies. 

"You know," Patton began, "You're sort of like a kitten, Lo-muffin."

"Whatever could you possibly mean?" Logan asked, never looking up from his phone.

"Well, you seem to be smart enough, and you always you know what's going on. Not to mention, you're adorable." The emotional friend responded.

Now, it was nothing new for Patton to call his short little friend adorable, but for whatever reason, Logan reached out and hugged Patton from where he was beside him, wrapping his short arms around his friend.

Patton leaned in and nearly fell over, laughing as he did so. "Someone get a picture!" He cried.

"You ruined it." The arms released Patton. "Before you ask, no that doesn't mean I love you."

Four and Five  
Happened in one day, back to back. Patton can't remember the reason.

Patton never had the best memory, so he doesn't remember what happened the day he was hugged twice. He just remebered the excited nervousness and turning towards Logan only to be hugged before his friend let go again.

Patton turned back to his lovable nerd friend, smiling brightly, the smile getting even wider as he was embraced again.

"Oh, two hugs in one day? Are feeling alright there Lo?"

Patton's question was left unanswered as he was let go of.

When He Didn't Need To  
So very often.

Though Patton was hugged so rarely by Logan, that didn't mean that his friend didn't show his affection in different ways.

Logan's simple sense, he small smiles, his lovely laughs, the fact that he still hung around, all showed how much he cared.

Wether Patton was angry or sad, Logan still comforted him, just not in the usual way, maybe not with hugs or comforting words, but the fact he never left. The fact that he was stable, never changing, calm and collected, a constant.

He was both an ever ending flame and a steady, peaceful stream. He filled Patton with so much that sometimes he forgot what was going on.

He was Logan, and Logan was a perfect muffin.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, I actually call my friend muffin because that's what she reminds me of.


End file.
